


Strike A Pose (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Playboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are best mates who both work for Playboy magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

_seen the december issue yet? been told there’s tons of holiday themed shoots in there, some of them even quite ridiculous.. could be quite a laugh .xx_ Harry texted his best mate, Louis Tomlinson, as he got ready in his shabby flat for another day at work. He was just finishing buttoning up his coat and wrapping a scarf around his neck when his phone buzzed with a new notification.

_nah, don’t really look at the issues much, to be honest. don’t really fancy seeing my friends (and me) naked.. you can laugh by yourself on this one mate ;)_

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes at Louis’ response. They had been co-workers for a couple of months now since Louis joined the Playboy crew, and they became acquaintances over dinner parties and staff meetings. They never worked together though, and they liked it that way because it kept things less awkward between them. It was hard to look at somebody the same after touching their naked bodies in front of a camera.

The boys worked for the gay Playboy edition, which was actually a lot more popular than people would think. They made good money doing what they did, and both enjoyed their jobs. They were full time employees there, but they often did photo shoots with the temporary models that were only hired for one issue. Often, Harry shot alone for his individual spreads and the producers could easily photo shop him into a picture with another bloke if they needed to, but for more close and intimate “couple shoots” he had to physically be with another model. He hadn’t done many of those, though.

 _no i’m in the same boat as you, lou… too awkward for me to talk to someone normally after seeing their dick … do you have a shoot today_? Harry typed quickly before grabbing his keys and leaving his flat, hoping to get to the building early enough that he could hang around the studio for a bit.

 _ya… they’ve brought me some foreign boy. apparently he’s a fit blonde.. they say he’s been here before. u might know him._ Louis was newer at the job than Harry, so chances were that if this boy had been around before, Harry would recognize him.

 _yeah… maybe. zaynie and his boy toy have a shoot soon, i might stop by and see them for a bit_.

_i’d join u, but i gotta go now, the lad’s just arrived and we’re gonna start hair and makeup now, talk to u later!!_

_look sexy_

Harry smiled faintly at his cheeky reply and shoved his phone in his pocket as well as his hands before braving the cold outside. The walk to the studio was only ten minutes, but by the time Harry arrived he couldn’t feel his fingertips and his teeth were chattering. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on their coat rack, then walked around, his limbs slowly starting to unthaw. He went immediately for the coffee machine in the break room and prepared himself a cup of coffee to help warm up before heading out in the hallway to peek in the windows to see who was working today.

He found Zayn and Liam in the first room of the corridor, mid photo shoot. Harry was best friends with Zayn, and knew the older boy had a huge crush on Liam, but Zayn always said Liam was straight and that’s why he didn’t make a move on him. Harry always argued that a straight guy would not work full time for a gay Playboy magazine, but he could be wrong. It just didn’t seem like a logical choice of jobs for a heterosexual man.

He was relieved to see that both boys had their junk covered, so he decided to stay and watch Zayn make a fool of himself in front of his crush.

Currently, Zayn was being yelled at by Joe the photographer because he was ‘not staying focused on the job’. He was nodding while Joe spoke, and Liam was watching him with a small smirk and a glimmer in his eyes. Then, Joe shouted an order and they continued with the shoot.

Harry tried his best to contain his laughter when Zayn placed shaky hands on Liam’s hips and pulled him close. He could _feel_ the nerves emanating from Zayn across the room, so there wasn’t any doubt that Liam felt them too. Harry felt a bit bad for Zayn, though, because the photographers seemed to all agree that Liam and Zayn should pose together every couple of weeks, since apparently they had ‘a lot of chemistry’, so this was actually a regular occurrence for the two boys.

They did look cute together, though, but Harry was almost positive that the ‘chemistry’ was just a mutual crush on each other. He observed the boys in silence, sipping on his coffee as the photographer told them to get closer together. He struggled not to choke on his beverage when Zayn jerked forward awkwardly and knocked his forehead against Liam’s chin, apologizing profusely as Liam giggled and the photographers sighed at their antics.

Then, being the professional that he was, Liam moved Zayn’s hands onto his bare chest, then held Zayn’s waist and leaned forward to press a kiss onto his forehead as Zayn closed his eyes. Harry realized this shoot was quite innocent compared to others, and was probably for a cute article spread instead of a provocative sex advert. He really liked it. He’d have to print multiple copies of these photos just to show Zayn the way Liam was beaming at him. Maybe then he’d believe that maybe, just maybe, Liam liked him too. Zayn was just so in denial.

Harry smiled and kept watching the shoot, giving Zayn knowing looks whenever the boy looked his way to try and make him blush, but to no avail. His older friend was now more confident, and he was focused on the shoot, and Harry realised that yes, Liam and Zayn did have a lot of chemistry, and they worked extremely well together.

Liam moved to stand behind Zayn and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s bare waist. Zayn was grinning, and Harry could see him leaning back against Liam’s broad chest. He moved his hands to lock his fingers with Liam’s on his stomach, and turned to look at Liam who was leaning over his shoulder, almost as if they were about to kiss. Harry thought it was all very cute.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect,” the photographer muttered, lifting an eye from his camera to look closely at the pair still staring lovingly at each other, unaware of the photographer’s pause. “Liam,” the man suddenly barked, making the two boys’ moment dissipate as Liam looked back up at Joe, seeming a bit dazed. “Gonna try something new this time, yeah? Get in front of Zayn and kiss him tenderly, alright?”

Zayn’s eyes widened, but Liam nodded and turned them so that their profiles were clear in the picture. He hesitated, then grabbed Zayn’s chin gently between his thumb and index finger, pulling the boy forward for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, and there was hesitance, but Joseph was snapping pictures with a smile on his face. Harry watched, grinning at the joy his best friend must have been feeling, but he was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_change of plans. come to dressing room 4 now, we’ve cancelled your shoot and we need you for another one. hurry_

Harry frowned at the text from his make-up artist, Joheeva, but complied nonetheless. He chucked his empty coffee cup into the garbage and headed to the doorway. It was only a short walk to the dressing room, but he hadn’t expected to be on set for another couple of hours and he still wasn’t in the mood to actually work. They were lucky he had gotten his morning coffee before paging him or else he’d definitely be more fed up then he already was.

After walking through the door and grunting a ‘hello’ to his makeup artist, Harry plopped down on his chair and waited for the woman to begin working. Her plan was to make his face as flawless as possible. “So what happened? Why’d they cancel my other shoot?” he asked dully.

“The boy was no good. Needed a replacement. We choose you because you’re so good little Hazza,” Joheeva said in her thick Russian accent, ruffling Harry’s curls. Harry chuckled, settling into his seat as the older woman attacked him with make-up.

He was patient as the woman took her time painting on his face, evening out his skin tone and adding a bit of blush to his cheeks to make him seem flushed. Secretly, he liked this part of the job. He liked closing his eyes and feeling the brush on his face because it calmed him. It calmed his nerves before every shoot, and he was grateful for that.

“So what is the shoot for?” Harry asked a while later when Joheeva began to work on his hair. She always made sure his curls were tamed, but not too tidy. He knew the readers loved his slightly messy look. Actually, the readers loved everything about Harry.

“I don’t know, baby. You will look good and do perfect, just like other days.”

Harry heaved a sigh at the vague answer but didn’t add anything. He just waited until she was done. When she was, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and motioned for him to take his shirt off carefully to not mess up his hair. She helped him slip it off, and then applied a thin layer of oil to his tan skin.

“What trousers am I wearing?” Harry asked, adjusting his paper airplane chain and checking himself out in the mirror.

“I don’t know Harry, they’ll fix you up on set. They might have a pretty shirt for you too,” she said, patting his cheeks gently. “Go on. You look perfect. Have fun.”

Harry smiled at Joheeva faintly, biting back the nerves bubbling up before thanking her and grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge. He exited swiftly through the door in the back of the room that led to one of the studios where the photo shoot took place.

The room was crowded, and there seemed to be a steady stream of people milling around. The set was in the centre of the far wall, and Harry stepped closer to get a good view of what was going on. He caught sight of the other models standing on the set, talking to each other, unaware of Harry walking shakily towards them, and the curly-haired boy had to hold back a squawk of horror. Standing there were Louis and his blonde partner, and Harry was hoping to God that he’d be replacing Louis for the shoot and not the blonde lad.

They were mid-discussion with David the photographer, and it seemed as if they were discussing a new game plan. Louis looked up when Harry cleared his throat, his eyes widening at the sight of Harry’s perfectly toned bare chest, and then he muttered an “Oh, hey Harry.”

“Hi,” Harry murmured back with a small wave before turning towards David, suddenly feeling nervous. “You- uh, needed me? For the shoot?” he stuttered anxiously, wringing his hands together as he waited for David to tell him what to do.

“Yeah, I did. Niall here doesn’t quite understand the concept of the shoot so I thought we’d bring in a professional to take his place,” David said, and Harry rolled his eyes at the word ‘professional’. He considered himself to be more of an experienced model than a professional. “There’s just no chemistry between them, so I needed to try this with somebody else.”

Harry shot a glance at the blonde boy, who was smiling despite the fact that he’d been called inexperienced, before turning back to the photographer. “What’s the concept of the shoot, then?” he asked in a dreaded tone, realising that he’d be posing with _Louis_. Hopefully he’d get to keep some clothes on.

“How to improve your performance in bed.”

Jesus Christ, Harry thought this couldn’t get any worse. He saw Louis blush and look away, pulling his robe tighter around himself, and Harry realized that _oh_ , Louis was probably naked under that, and he was just naked with Niall a minute ago, but soon he’d be naked with Harry. Oh boy.

That didn’t help Harry’s situation in the least. It didn’t help the whole ‘I don’t want to see my mates naked, scares me for life’ conversation he had had with Louis earlier that morning, and it _certainly_ didn’t help the fact that Harry had a crush on his best mate. Basically, he was fucked.

“So why couldn’t Niall do this? Never done a gay shoot before, bruv?” Harry asked the blonde, calling him by the name he remembered David using. Niall whipped his head towards Harry and smiled sheepishly.

“Nah, I’m used to just posing for underwear brands and stuff… This is really far-fetched for me. My manager didn’t warn me,” he laughed, thick Irish accent easily recognizable when he spoke. “He thought that just because I’m confident with my shirt off, he could score me a gig for a gay Playboy magazine… S’not really my kind of thing. I don’t know how to be sexy.”

The Irish boy shook his head at his joke, and then stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robe.

“You’ll have to teach him a thing or two, boys. Now Harry, we’ll start with a few shots standing up then we’ll move to the bed. You can keep your pants on for now,” David explained, motioning to the set. Only then did Harry notice the queen sized bed with the beige duvet in the corner.

Harry swallowed thickly but nodded anyways, watching as Louis slowly untied his robe. _He’s looking a bit pale,_ Harry thought. He tried to avert his eyes while Louis pulled off the robe, and then felt a bit silly for doing so because he’d be posing with Louis in a minute anyways. Louis surprisingly had some boxer briefs under his robe, and he followed Harry to the X on the ground, marking the spot where they would stand.

“I’m really sorry about this, Harry,” Louis mumbled, frowning at the younger boy.

“It’s part of the job, don’t be sorry. I just never expected this to happen,” Harry snickered, “but we shouldn’t be so surprised. I mean we’re in the same building. It was only a matter of time.”

Louis nodded half-heartedly and heaved in a long sigh, turning towards Dave for further instructions. Meanwhile, Harry found himself ogling at Louis’ shirtless figure.

“Alright, just act sweet together boys. Consider this your warm-up. The good stuff comes later,” David said with a wink, making Harry flush.

“What exactly do you want us to do, David? Please be more specific,” Louis muttered, hands on his hips.

“You know, hugging, smiling sweetly at each other, kissing on the nose or forehead, stuff like that,” David said with a vague wave of his wrist as he walked back to his camera, pressing buttons on it to set it up.

“Alright then Louis, charm the pants off of me,” Harry teased, winking at his best friend. He hoped joking around would mask the nerves he was feeling as Louis stepped closer to him. He started by reaching out for Harry’s hand, and when Harry grabbed it, they locked their fingers together and David snapped a quick picture. Harry offered a small smile to Louis, raising his eyebrows apologetically.

“Once this shoot is over we’ll go back to my place and have a movie marathon to forget about this, deal?” he joked, and thankfully Louis cracked a crinkly-eyed smile. _Snap_.

“Deal.”

Harry grinned at his best friend, and tried to forget what was going to happen soon. When Louis stepped closer and placed a hand on his hip, Harry’s heart fluttered. It was becoming impossible to ignore the nerves in his stomach, no matter how hard he tried.

“Okay boys, just try and get in the moment and act all lovey dovey, alright? Just do what your gut tells you and follow your instincts. It’ll seem more natural that way,” David ordered, and Louis nodded at him.

Harry took a deep breath as Louis continued to get closer, inch by inch, the snapping of the camera a repetitive sound in the background. Louis reached a hand up and placed it on Harry’s throat, thumbing along his jawline. He looked deeply into Harry’s eyes; blue meeting green with a whirl of affection. The elder shot Harry a lopsided grin and leaned up to press his forehead against Harry’s. Louis could see Harry’s frown, and he knew he had to do something to shoo it away or David would have a piss at them.

“C’mon Haz, just imagine I’m your celebrity crush or the bloke you like… Get those dimples showing,” he smirked, raising a hand to poke at the dip in Harry’s cheek. _Snap._

Harry leaned down a bit, resting his forehead against Louis’. Their lips were only centimetres apart, and Harry could feel his heart pounding as he stood still for the next photo. _Snap._ Little did Louis know that Harry was thinking of _him_. Harry had a crush on Louis, and a major one at that. He was in love with his best friend, and now he had to pose for a gay Playboy magazine with said best friend. It was dreadful.

It was all a lot to wrap his head around, especially when he noticed Louis standing on his tip toes and felt soft lips against his nose. Harry giggled, and held Louis close with his hands spread across his lower back. Louis’ hands were flat on his chest, and Harry thought about Zayn and Liam’s photo shoot, seeking inspiration.

He decided to be a bit playful with Louis and moved one hand from Louis’ back to his own chest, gripping one of Louis’ hands in his and tugging it up above their heads. Louis pulled back and shot him a confused glance, but Harry twisted his arm a bit, and Louis got the hint, spinning around and coming back to face Harry with a silly grin, eyes crinkled at the corners and pearly white teeth on full display. _Snap._

“You’re ridiculous, Styles,” Louis said playfully.

“Gimme a quick kiss then we’ll move on,” David shouted, interrupting their happy moment. Harry tensed, and Louis noticed.

“Don’t think about it, just kiss me,” Louis whispered as he leaned forward, his hand cupping Harry’s cheek.

Harry swallowed down the nerves and raised his hands to cradle Louis’ face before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to Louis’, letting his eyes flutter shut as he did so. His lips were so soft and gentle and everything Harry could have ever imagined. Actually, they were better than that. They were magical and made fireworks erupt inside of him and made his heart drum loudly in his chest – they were that good.

They stood in place for a few seconds so that David could get a couple of pictures, and Harry’s stomach was doing flips the entire time. “Perfect,” David praised them, and then the two boys stepped away from each other. Louis was blushing, as was Harry, and Louis offered him a small smile.

“Okay, now can you boys move over to the bed? Take off your boxers for this part,” David instructed, and Harry and Louis’ eyes widened. Taking a deep breath, Harry stuck his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down before he could let his nerves get to him. “Louis, lay down, and Harry, I want you on top of him.”

Harry gulped, but kept his eyes averted from Louis’ body. He never felt self-conscious, but now, standing in front of his perfectly fit best friend who he secretly loved, it was difficult not to. He waited until Louis slowly made his way to the fluffy bed and sat himself on the edge before walking over to it as well, a bit hesitant in his movements.

“Come on Harry, I can’t touch you telepathically. Get closer,” Louis joked, waving Harry forward as he settled back against the pillows. Harry crawled up the bed, looking down at Louis with fear in his eyes.

“Hurry boys. Let’s go. We’re already behind schedule,” David shouted, forcing Harry to get to business.

“ _Feisty_ ,” Harry murmured to Louis, placing both hands on either side of Louis’ head and laughing a bit. Louis chuckled nervously and raised his hands up to lock them behind Harry’s neck, tugging him a bit closer.

“Scoot up,” Louis whispered; moving his hands down Harry’s spine to grab the back of Harry’s thighs and pull him up the bed a little bit until he was straddling Louis’ hips properly. He then returned his hands to Harry’s neck. Being in this position, so close and intimate and _naked,_ made Harry’s stomach ache and his brain feel all foggy.

“I’m sorry Lou,” he whispered, not really certain why, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Louis’ forehead. He let his bare body press against Louis’ and it felt like every nerve ending on his body had sparked to life, causing his skin to buzz at the touch. He was tingling all over, he was hard (luckily Louis was too), and they were only just getting started.

“Don’t be,” Louis whispered, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. _Snap._ Then, Harry supported himself with one hand and used the other to cup Louis’ jaw. _Snap._ Then they kissed.

If Harry’s head wasn’t spinning so much, he would’ve recognised that as soon as his lips touched Louis’, the older lad relaxed considerably beneath him. Louis tilted his head up to make the angle easier, and his fingers started softly kneading the hair at the back Harry’s neck.

Their lips moved together gently, and Harry’s thumb stroked Louis’ cheek the entire time. One of Louis’ hands covered his on his cheek, and Louis sighed against his lips when Harry’s nose nudged his gently. He pulled back just a centimetre, and they both opened their eyes, staring at each other with unreadable emotion in their eyes.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You guys have so much chemistry, it’s great,” David shouted, reminding them that they weren’t alone.

Harry, startled, whipped his head to look at the photographer before blushing and turning back to Louis. The older lad was smiling up at him, cheeks red and hair all tousled on top of his head.

“Louis, spread your legs, and Harry, get in between them,” David instructed.

“Christ, I definitely could not make this look as hot as they do,” Harry heard Niall mutter in the background, and he had completely forgotten the foreign boy was there. He couldn’t help but blush a little more at the words. He sat up so that Louis could spread his legs then laid between them, waiting for further instructions.

“C’mon, lads! Act natural! Do whatever you feel like doing, alright? Kiss, tease, touch… I need a bit of everything here,” David ordered, and Harry gulped. _Okay._

He turned to Louis again and pursed his lips, a bit unsure of what to do, and that’s when Louis took charge and thrusted his hips up to bump against Harry’s with a smirk. Harry groaned loudly, and threw his head back a bit. David snapped a photo, and Niall actually clapped. What a little fucker.

“Christ,” Harry grumbled, letting one of his hands slide down Louis’ thigh and rest under Louis’ knee as he moved down to kiss Louis again.

This time, Louis was the bold one as he swiped his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry was quick to part them for Louis. In no time - and Harry vaguely wondered how this had possibly happened - they were in a full make-out session, hips grinding into each other and all. It was all very unnerving. Plus, there was a camera and a few sets of eyes watching them hungrily. They were all part of the gay porn or photography industry, so they all knew how good the boys looked together, and more than a couple of them were a little turned on. They were just so into it.

“Fuck, I’m straight as a pole and I’m getting a fucking boner just watching them,” Niall muttered, shifting uneasily yet unable to turn away from the scene on the bed.

Harry kissed down Louis’ jaw line, and Louis ran his fingers down Harry’s back, cupping his bum. _Snap._ Harry trailed his lips up a bit to nibble on Louis’ ear, and then whispered into it. “You’re doing really well. David loves this.”

Louis moaned softly in reply, pushing his hips up to grind against Harry’s, and the movement had both boys grunting in pleasure. “Fuck, Lou,” Harry croaked, his voice cracking as he bent further down to suck and nip at the column of Louis’ neck. He crawled down the bed a little and took Louis’ hands off of his bum, pinning them to the mattress instead. He interlocked his fingers with one of them, and then began to kiss down Louis’ torso, sucking a few love bites and pressing gentle kisses and kitten licks to the fresh bruises.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispered, tilting his head back and letting his eyes flutter shut as he squeezed Harry’s hand. The feel of Harry’s mouth on his skin was driving him insane. “Haz, Harry- fuck.”

“Fuck, I’m out of here. I need to go look at pictures of tits or something to convince myself I’m straight,” Niall groaned, and Harry could _hear_ the smirk on his face.

“No Ni, it’s alright, we’re done for now. I’m going to look over these and see how they turned out,” David explained, snapping one more picture before putting his camera down.

At those words, Harry slowly pulled away from Louis’ belly and looked up at his best mate’s face, finding it dazed and breathing hard. He quickly pushed himself away, flushing, and turned around to sit on the edge of the bed as he tried to slow his breathing. His cock was rock hard, and he was hoping Louis wouldn’t realize that Harry got a massive boner because of _him_ , because _Christ, mates aren’t supposed to turn you on like that_. Louis sat up as well, panting heavily. He ran a hand through his messy hair as David took the camera to the next room, and he patted Harry’s knee before standing up.

“Well,” Louis said, trying to sound casual as he stretched, “I need to take a wee. Excuse me.”

Harry waited for Louis to pull on his robe and leave the room quickly before standing up as well, feeling the overwhelming need to get rid of his aching hard on. “Me too,” he murmured before grabbing his own robe, handed to him by a gaping Niall, and running out of the room.

Figuring that Louis was in the bathroom nearest to the studio, he took the long detour through the hallways to make it to the other bathroom, which was situated at the far end of the building, so he wouldn’t have anybody walking in on him having a wank in the stalls.

His mum had taught him better than to do something like this in public, it was so _improper,_ but he was hot and horny and he couldn’t possibly suffer the entire day with a hard on like this. He was relieved when he finally reached the bathroom because he hadn’t been spotted once by a co-worker while running through the halls.

Harry pushed the door open quietly. He walked inside and made sure the door didn’t make any noise as it swung closed, in case someone in the hall would feel a bit snoopy and come see what was going on. However, what Harry didn’t expect was to see one stall door already locked shut, and hear faint moan echoing in the bathroom. “ _Ughh, Harry_ -“

Harry clasped a hand over his mouth immediately, trying to muffle the sound of his panting, and stood still by the sinks to avoid his footsteps being heard. He shouldn’t be caught in here, because something told him he wasn’t supposed to have overheard that. The voice in the stall sounded so familiar, and he immediately recognized it as Louis. He should have just walked away, but he really couldn’t bring his legs to move. The only thing that moved was his dick when it twitched beneath the robe. _God, that was so hot_ , Harry thought.

Harry eventually stumbled back to leave again, but luck wasn’t on his side, because when he passed in front of the automatic hand dryer, the machine turned on loudly and the noise startled Harry, causing him to squawk and jump to the side, forgetting all about escaping. He heard some stumbling in the stall, and figured from the _bang_ and the string of curse words that echoed in the bathroom following the noise that Louis had slipped and hit himself somewhere.

“Louis?” he suddenly shouted, running to the stall to see if the boy was alright. He knocked on it, and heard another string of cuss words before it was opened, revealing a lust-eyed Louis sitting on the cold floor with a frown on his face.

“How long were you there?” Louis asked, looking at the ground and trying to ignore his aching cock.

Harry averted his eyes from his mate, looking at the toilet paper roll instead of Louis’ bare body barely covered by the opened robe hanging off of his shoulders. “Just a few seconds…” he murmured, suddenly feeling like an intruder, “came here for the same reason as you, actually,” he found himself saying before he could stop himself.

“You wank to the thought of yourself?” Louis muttered obnoxiously, face serious, but as soon as Harry chuckled, Louis couldn’t keep his straight face. They laughed for a few seconds before both going silent, just eyeing each other nervously.

“No, you tosser… I was turned on by my photo shoot partner as well,” Harry finally said despite the nerves, and he saw Louis breathe in sharply at his words.

“Oh… _Oh_ ,” he whispered, squirming a bit on the tiles beneath him as he stayed seated on the ground.

“I don’t know what the fuck just happened out there but… I really liked it,” Harry said breathlessly, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was admitting. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, and I’m actually upset that that was just our job. It was amazing and-”

Louis interrupted Harry’s rambling with a kiss. Harry gasped into the kiss, a bit confused at how Louis had went from sitting on the floor to kissing him, then figured he must’ve been too distracted by his rambling to notice Louis stand up. He settled with placing shaky hands on Louis’ slim waist, tugging him closer. Louis’ hands were on his cheeks, and he turned them sideways, forcing Harry back against the stall wall. Their lips were rough and messy against each other, both horny and desperate.

Louis reached one hand beside Harry to shut the stall door and lock it before grabbing Harry’s face again, making sure there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Harry’s fingers were quick to reach for the collar of Louis’ robe and push it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, leaving the boy completely naked again. He took a moment to scan Louis’ body, and then flipped them around so that he was the one pinning Louis to the wall instead.

Louis let out a small groan at the change of positions and let his eyes flutter up to meet Harry’s. “Are we really doing this?” he whispered a little breathlessly.

“Fuck, I think so.”

Harry let Louis remove his robe as well, then pressed his entire body against Louis’, holding him close to the wall. He used one hand to hold Louis’ hip, and the other stroked down his jawline. “I’ve always imagined this to be more romantic than in a bathroom stall,” Louis confessed, and Harry’s heart clenched because _he’s imagined this._

“Lou,” Harry croaked, “you… How long have you wanted this?” he whispered.

“Since the first time I saw you at that after party, probably. Christ, you were so gorgeous. You _are_ so gorgeous,” Louis mumbled, tilting his head up to kiss Harry again. He let his small hands roam around the big, broad body, feeling every inch of skin in reach. Harry whimpered into Louis’ mouth and trailed one hand from Louis’ hip to his cock, teasing it slightly with long, nimble fingers.

“I want you to suck me off, and then I’ll fuck you properly. Can we do that?” Harry asked against Louis’ lips, letting his fist squeeze the base of Louis’ dick. Louis huffed, his eyes widening at the touch, and he nodded.

“Yeah, wanna suck you off,” he muttered.

He immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed Harry’s arse, pulling him forward so that his dick was close to his mouth. He tongued at the slit dirtily, and the simple motion made Harry stagger back to lean against the wall of the stall.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, surprised by how eager Louis was. Louis crawled forward a little to follow him, and then took the head of Harry’s cock properly into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks almost instantly and started to bob his head, and _fuck_ he was so good with his tongue. Harry moaned loudly and gripped the back of Louis’ hair with one hand, tangling his fingers into the loose strands there to hold Louis in place.

He was already so hard before walking in here, so it didn’t take much for him to feel his limbs shaking and his head going foggy as he approached his peak. Louis looked up at him through long eyelashes as he sucked obscenely before pulling off and kissing his tip, only to deep throat him again, and god, that was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. Louis was gagging on his cock, the sound so revoltingly sexy that Harry felt his orgasm approaching quicker than ever before.

“I’m close,” Harry stammered.

Louis smirked and pulled off of his dick, giving the tip one last lick before pushing his head back against Harry’s hand, who whined loudly at the loss of contact. “Lou-”

“C’mon Haz, still want you to fuck me, can’t be limp for that now can you?” Louis teased, struggling to stand up in front of Harry.

“I can come twice,” Harry muttered, but Louis just shook his head.

“No baby, just fuck me already. Please. Can’t wait any longer,” Louis pleaded, pulling Harry down by his neck to kiss him again.

Harry nodded against Louis’ lips and lifted him up by the thighs. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips quickly to hold himself up. Due to this new position, Louis was now dominating the kiss, since he was now taller. He was cupping Harry’s cheeks as their tongues moved together sloppily. He kissed down Harry’s jaw line, and Harry moaned when he sucked at his sweet spot under his ear.

“I need you,” he whispered, nibbling the younger boy’s ear and making him moan Louis’ name even louder.

“Do you- do you need prep?” Harry stuttered, struggling to breathe and hold up Louis at the same time, so he pressed the older lad against the wall for support.

“Just a bit, but fuck, make it quick,” Louis whispered.

He eagerly sucked on the fingers Harry offered him, slicking them up, and choked on a moan when Harry finally slipped a wet finger inside of him minutes later.

“Shit, Haz,” he whimpered, using his arms as leverage to pull himself up before dropping down on Harry’s fingers, making Harry moan in anticipation at the tightness.

“I’m never gonna last. Not with you looking like this,” Harry growled, adding a third finger and pumping quickly. He was bending and twisting them, trying to stretch Louis as quickly as possible.

“Neither am I,” Louis groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Harry poked at his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. “Not with you inside me when I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Harry moaned at that, and then pulled his fingers out of Louis. He reached for his own cock and stroked it a couple of times, spreading pre cum along his shaft. Then, he lifted Louis higher around his waist, pinning him harder against the wall as he lined himself up.

“You ready?” he murmured, pressing his nose against Louis’ neck in an effort to calm himself down so that he wouldn’t come as soon as he pressed inside of Louis’ hole. He felt the older lad nod against his cheek and took a deep breath.

He left a couple of chaste kisses on Louis’ neck before entering him, slowly filling him up inch by inch. Louis groaned, tightening his legs and arms around Harry’s slim body, breathing heavily into the younger boy’s ear.

“Christ, _Louis_ , you’re really fucking tight,” Harry moaned, holding Louis’ hips tightly as he stayed still for a moment to let Louis adjust while he tried to calm himself down.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis huffed, unable to form any coherent sentence. “Move. Please.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered, kissing and licking along Louis’ jawline as he rocked his hips out and back into Louis, slowly at first, and gradually picking up speed as Louis grew more comfortable.

“Shit,” Louis moaned, having trouble to make words string together in his head. “I- Harry, Harry, fuck,” he sobbed, trying his best to grind down whenever Harry thrusted to have some part in this too (and to have some friction on his cock against Harry’s stomach as well).

Harry’s hands held Louis’ thighs, keeping him firmly in place as he fucked him harder against the wall. He wished this could be a little more romantic than in a public washroom, but he wouldn’t dare complain. This was _Louis_ of all people and he couldn’t believe his luck. He never thought in his wildest dreams that Louis would want this just as much as he did.

“I’m real close, Lou. You’re so fucking tight, not gonna last long,” he huffed as he thrusted harder into Louis, who nearly screamed when Harry hit his prostate. They were being quite loud, so Harry considered them lucky to have both chosen the far bathroom of the building.

“Me too, me too. You feel so good. You’re so big. I’m so full,” Louis muttered, his breath fanning Harry’s neck in small puffs as he struggled to catch his breath.

“C’mon, Lou. Come for me. I want to see you come all over yourself babe, c’mon,” Harry prodded, slamming his hips into Louis once again. “Can you come without your dick being touched? Come on Lou, I know you can.”

“Yeah, yeah I can,” Louis grumbled, feeling his climax within reach. “Just a little harder. Fuck me harder,” Louis begged, his nails scratching across Harry’s shoulders.

Harry grunted as he obeyed Louis’ request, rolling his hips in a way that made his thrusts deeper. Louis was a mess – a loud, panting, mouthy mess. “Ugh, Harry,” Louis moaned. “Fuck. Holy fuck. Christ, Harry. You’re so good. M’gonna come, m’gonna come.”

“Yes, please. Come for me,” Harry whispered, and Louis did exactly as told.

He came with a shout of Harry’s name, and his limbs tightened in almost a choking hold around Harry’s frame. The feeling of Louis’ walls clenching around Harry’s cock and his come covering their chests had Harry coming moments later, filling up the older boy with his hot liquid. Louis was shuddering and moaning unintelligible words in Harry’s ear as he came down from his high, and all Harry could do was groan as he rode out his own orgasm, thrusting sloppily into his best friend.

“Okay, okay,” Louis muttered, pushing on Harry’s shoulders. He was sensitive, and he just wanted to get back onto his own two feet before he made Harry collapse on his shaky legs. He kissed Harry’s temple, and winced a little when the younger boy pulled out and set his feet back down on the cold tiled ground.

“Lou,” Harry croaked out, voice raspy and low and his eyes wide and nervous. “I… Are you alright? I mean-” he stuttered, and Louis shut him up by standing on the tip of his toes and pressing his lips to Harry’s.

“Shh, I don’t wanna talk about this. Not now,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, letting his hands rest on Harry’s bare chest. “I just want to enjoy this, whatever it is.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered, nodding slowly against Louis’ lips and pulling him close for a hug.

“I think we should head back to set before the others get suspicious of something,” Louis chuckled, pressing a kiss onto the skin of Harry’s neck before pulling away and collecting their robes from the ground.

“Good idea,” Louis murmured as he shrugged on his robe, wobbling a bit as Harry let go of him to pull on his own robe. “Just hope they don’t notice my waddling,” he added, to which Harry chuckled.

“Do you still want to come over later and watch a film?” Harry asked, gnawing on his bottom lip and observing the older boy as he stepped out of the bathroom stall, relieved to see that they were still completely alone.

“I’d actually love that. I’ll text you after work, but I should go. Maybe if we leave separately nobody will notice. Thank you Harry,” Louis said genuinely, offering Harry a small smile and a wave before stepping out of the room.

Harry waited for a few minutes, slouched against the wall (he still couldn’t believe what had just happened), before leaving as well and slowly making his way back to the photo shoot room. When he entered, David was gone, but Niall was there and poking at Louis’ arse, causing the boy’s cheeks to redden considerably as he tried to squeak out an answer. “I fell on my way to the bathroom, I swear!”

“Don’t lie to me. That shit was too hot to be fake. I know Harry was involved with this,” Niall teased, dodging the slap Louis was trying to give him on the cheek.

“Involved in what?” Harry asked in a confused tone as he stepped into view, and Niall only needed one glance at Harry before he was bursting in shouts.

“See! I knew it! I fucking knew it! He even has _sex hair_ for Christ’s sake! You filthy _animals_!”

“Sex is a perfectly humane activity, Niall,” Louis argued, but with one look at Harry he was a laughing mess. Harry loved the sound of Louis’ laugh, and he was even happier that Louis wasn’t making any attempt to hide the fact that Niall was right. At least he didn’t regret what had just happened, and wasn’t ashamed of it.

“Oh god… you fucking horny bastards. You couldn’t even wait until you got home, now, could you?! Christ, I wonder how many people are going to notice. Harry completely wrecked you, Lou! You can’t even walk straight!” Niall rambled on, finding the whole situation incredibly hilarious.

“Fuck off, Niall,” Louis snickered, smiling as he sauntered over to meet Harry in the centre of the room, beaming up at him. “David told Niall to excuse us when we got back. He says the shots were great and we can take the rest of the day off for our cooperation.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed; smirking slightly as he processed what Louis had just told him. “Then we can head back to my place now, up for it?” he asked, and Niall groaned loudly.

“Round two already? Jesus!”

“Feel free to join us,” Louis barked. And Niall’s eyes went wide. His mouth dropped, and Harry just snickered.

“Are you serious?” Niall asked; eyes bright with excitement. “I wouldn’t mind a good show. I’m actually a bit offended you didn’t invite me to watch you in the bathroom, Christ. I wouldn’t have minded in the least. You guys are hot together, seriously,” Niall said, and Harry was struck by how bold this lad was, despite the fact that they had just met under an hour ago.

“Aren’t you straight?” Louis blurted out, eyebrow creased in accusation.

“It’s debatable right now,” Niall said, and god, Harry loved this new guy.

“Wouldn’t participate in anything though, but watching I don’t mind,” he added with a smirk. “I’d be fine watching you guys while having a proper wank.”

Harry burst out laughing at that, and so did Louis. “You’re mental,” Harry said as he shook his head at the blonde lad, who winked back cheekily.

“Nah, I’m just a regular teenage lad. You know, hormones and all.”

“Harry, let’s go before he follows us with a camera and records himself a sex tape,” Louis whispered, faking fear in his voice.

“Alright, babe,” Harry whispered.

“Awww you’re on a pet name basis,” Niall cooed, batting his eyelashes at the pair.

“It just slipped,” Harry muttered with a shrug.

“Just like your dick slipped into his arse. Yeah right,” Niall laughed, slapping his hand against the back of Harry’s shoulder teasingly, causing Harry’s cheeks to blush.

“Alright, goodbye Niall. We’ll see you around, yeah?” Harry asked, shaking his head at the blonde boy. He was actually crazy, and Harry would love to see him at work more often.

 

“Yeah, I’m here all week,” Niall exclaimed, “and I definitely will not forget your offer. Bye, lads.”

“Bye, Niall!” both boys called out as they pulled on their regular clothes, waving at the blonde haired lad as he left the room. Then, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him out the door as well, to his flat, and somehow, with his hand enveloped in the smaller boys, everything just felt right.


End file.
